Vengeance
by His Lil' Half-Blood Princess
Summary: Severus Snape will get his vengeance. Someday . . . . One-shot.


_SO! what number is this now? 17/20? Yep, it is! So I have three more to go! I'll publish two more in a few days and the final one will be posted on the last day of summer. *sniffle* IT'S OVER! By the way, it's the last day of summer in New Jersey. New Jersey time. I might be a day late where ever you are._

_Dedicated to Holly. I'm the basketball player, not the cheerleader. _

$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#

"Lupin?" Snape let himself into the werewolf's office. It was empty. Snape sighed. "I make him these potions," he muttered. "And he doesn't even remember to be here to drink them. How wonderful." He slammed the goblet filled with wolfsbane potion onto the desk. He had spent such a long time working on it- against his will, he ought to add.

Severus sighed again and looked down at the desk, hoping he had spilled some of the potion onto Lupin's desk. Instead of seeing a puddle of potion, he saw a piece of paper with what looked like chicken scratch on it.

Moving chicken scratch?

Severus picked it up and opened it up. It was a map. A map of Hogwarts- and the grounds- with labeled moving dots. He looked it over and a look of disbelief crossed his face. "I don't believe it . . ." He gave a smirk. "A werewolf, a murderer, and three Gryffindors out of bed after hours. This ought to be fun. Turning Black into the Dementors, turning Lupin in to the Ministry, and hopefully getting those brats expelled. Better than Christmas . . ."" He looked over the map again and gasped.

Peter Pettigrew was right beside Ronald Weasley.

"Oh my God," he whispered. "Oh my God." Pettigrew was dead. He had been murdered- by Black. Black, who had betrayed Lily. Black, who had tortured him for eleven years. Black- who had tried to murder _him. _Oh yes, Sirius Black would pay tonight. For everything he had done. All he had wrecked. He would be sorry for what he did.

And Lupin- Now would Dumbledore believe how untrustworthy werewolves were? Especially ones who are best friends with murderers? That's how Black had gotten into the castle! Lupin had helped him. Dumbledore didn't believe him months ago, when Severus had suggested it. Now what would his petty excuse be? It would be no match for the truth.

And of course, the gleesome threesome wasn't going to escape punishment THIS time. Famous, Big-headed Potter, foolish, side-kick Weasley, and annoying, know-it-all Granger would pay for this crime. Dumbledore always denied Severus's claims of favoritism. "They're just students," Dumbledore would always say. "Like all the others."

if Dumbledore was telling the truth, the Golden Trio would be expelled.

If he was lying, there would be too much proof of their wrongs that they would still be expelled.

There were no loopholes. This was it. This was his time to get the vengeance he craved so desperately.

But how on earth was Pettigrew still alive. That was the piece of this puzzle that made no sense. Black had murdered him- There were eyewitnesses! And Black had betrayed the Potters! Black was a criminal! All that was left of Pettigrew was a finger, that was clear evidence.

Oh well. Mentioning Pettigrew to the authorities would shatter everything. Best to say that those who claimed he was alive were losing their sanity or were trying to get out of punishment.

Severus slammed the map back down onto the desk. He left the office.

He left the school. For the Whomping Willow. Thanks to Black, he knew how to get in.

He froze the tree and slipped inside. Before he did though, he snatched Potter's invisibility cloak and threw it on. It had been laying at the base of the tree.

He crawled down into the Shrieking Shack. He heard voices. Faint voices. "Check mate," he whispered to himself. He followed the noise and slipped into the room. Sure enough, there was Lupin, Black, Potter, Weasley and Granger.

No Pettigrew. Perhaps the map was malfunctioning.

But it was right about this.

Lupin looked out of the door to see why it had opened. "No one there . . ."

"This place is haunted!" said Weasley.

"It's not," said Lupin, still looking curiously at the door. "The Shrieking Shack was never haunted . . . The screams and howls the villagers used to hear were made by me." He paused and continued. "That's where all of this starts - with my becoming a werewolf. None of this could have happened if I hadn't been bitten . . . and if I hadn't ben so foolhardy." Weasley was starting to interrupt, but was quickly hushed by Granger. Then Lupin began a somber (_And exceedingly boring, _thought Snape.) tale of how he was bitten. He spoke about how Snape had been making Potions, about what the Potion did. He talked about Dumbledore' gratefulness and how guilty he felt and about the Whomping Willow and the Potter-Black-Pettrigrew illegal animagus group. Potter beamed at how clever his father was. Granger shrieked on how dangerous that was. Lupin continued to talk and talk and talk.

" . . . so in a way, Snape's been right about me all along."

Severus woke up.

"Snape?" said Black. "What's Snape got to do with it?"

"He's here, Sirius. He's teaching here as well." Lupin turned to the three children.

"Professor Snape was at school with us. He fought very hard against my appointment to the defense Against the Dark Arts job. He has been telling Dumbledore all year that I am not to be trusted."

_Talking crap about me Lupin? That'll be accounted for as well . . . even though everything you're saying is true . . . _Snape thought.

"He has his reasons . . ." Lupin continued. " . . . you see, sirius here played a trick on him which nearly killed him, a trick that involved me-"

Black sneered. "It served him right. Sneaking around, trying to found out what we were up to . . . hoping he could get us expelled . . ."

"Severus was very interested in where I went every month. We were in the same year, you know, and we -er- didn't like each other very much. He especially disliked James. Jealous, I think, of James talent of the Quidditch field . . ." Snape smirked. He was anything _but _jealous of James Potter. That was . . . until he married Lily. Lupin had it all wrong. " . . . anyway Snape had seen me crossing the grounds with madame Pomfrey one evening as she led me toward the Whomping Willow to transform. Sirius thought it would be -er- amusing, to tell Snape all he had to do was prod the knot on the tree trunk with a long stick, and he'd be able to get in after me. Well, of course, Snape tried it- if he'd got as far as this house, he'd have met a fully grown werewolf- but your father, who'd heard what Sirius has done, went after Snape and pulled him back, at great risk to his life . . . Snape glimpsed me, though, at the end of the tunnel. He was forbidden by Dumbledore to tell anybody, but from that time on, he knew what I was . . ."

Snape smirked. Lupin's abridged version of the story- the version that made him and his gang look good- amused him. But he was telling fairytales to third years. Those little brats ought to know what really happened.

"So that's why Snape doesn't like you?" said Potter. "Because he thought you were in on the joke?"

"That's right."

Severus Snape pulled off the Invisibility Cloak and pointed his wand directly at Lupin.

$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#

_Ooooo, mean Sevvy! Bad boy! Well, anyway, that was interesting. I dunno what to think. It's your opinion that counts. So, anyway, review and tell me whatcha think! :)_


End file.
